


Gestionando Sistemas

by Hacheron, Vekrex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burocracy, Dragons, Galactic empires, Multi, Ninjas - Freeform, Other, Sci-Fi, Vampires, lame humor, space
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacheron/pseuds/Hacheron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vekrex/pseuds/Vekrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los problemas y desvaríos de un grupo de amigos en las altas esferas del poder intergaláctico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

La infinita oscuridad del universo sólo es interrumpida por el fulgor de las estrellas, que iluminan a los viajeros en sus travesías, y por la presencia aterradora de enormes criaturas que estaban aquí antes que ninguno. Pero desde hace poco tiempo (unas, digamos decenas de miles de años), también aparecieron en el oscuro firmamento unos pequeños seres autodenominados "inteligentes" que habían adquirido la capacidad de construir recipientes móviles para transportarse entre sistemas solares.

Un buen ejemplo, o al menos el único que puedo mostraros en estos momentos, es esa pequeña nave personal de lujo, con todos los sistemas de defensa y el piloto automático activado. Allá donde la veis, negra, roja, y con detalles dorados, ha salido hace tres horas de NVK-Delta-649... Perdón, lo diré de una manera más fácil para vuestras mentes sencillas: del planeta Triaria, para dirigirse a uno de los Condados Blancos, ya sabéis, ese montoncito de planetas y asteroides habitables que pertenecen al imperio Draegon. Si, esos.

¿Que qué hay dentro de la nave, preguntas? Muy perspicaz por tu parte, el reconocer que soy consciente de simples hechos como el contenido de un recipiente.

Pues verás, dentro de esa nave hay una armadura negra, más negra que el abismo por el que viaja, flexible, con varios dispositivos tecnológicos incorporados, que reposa sobre un trono hecho de huesos, que protege a un hombre que acaba de cometer un genocidio en nombre de la realeza. El artífice de la masacre, está, en éstos momentos, jugueteando con la empuñadura de una espada de energía mientras espera alcanzar la superficie de uno de esos asteroides.


	2. Botas negras, suelos grises.

El pequeño y lujoso cascarón espacial acabó su viaje sobre el puerto personal del Marqués del Cinturón Grisáceo de asteroides (sí, ya sé que ese lugar tiene más nombres, varios de los cuales, llegan a ser más agradables al oído que éste, pero has de darte cuenta de una cosa: soy yo quien está narrando, cállate) sin ningún problema. Aunque bueno, es lo que pasa cuando tienes un puerto espacial solo para tí, es difícil que vayas a encontrar la nave de otro aparcada.   
Una vez ésta se hubo estabilizado en tierra firme, abrió su carcasa, dejando ver la armadura aguardando sobre el ominoso trono. A ésta le bastaron unos pocos pasos hacia delante para volver a estar caminando sobre las tierras grises de sus dominios.   
Andaban esperándole una media docena de súbditos, todos en formación y haciendo reverencias. "Bienvenido a casa, mi Lord", "Esperamos que haya sido un buen viaje, mi Lord", "No ha habido altercados en su ausencia, mi Lord", "Permítame llevar sus cosas, mi Lord."  
A veces, no sabría decidir si el concepto de servidumbre entre mortales me da pena o asco.   
El alabado genocida agarró su casco con las manos y se lo sacó de la cabeza mientras sus siervos aún hablaban, dejando ver un cabello corto y blanquecino, sobre una cara casi inexpresiva. El casco voló de sus manos a las de uno de sus criados más veteranos, que lo agarró al vuelo. La espada voló hacia otro, que por no tener reflejos montó un numerito bastante patético intentando agarrarla, casi logrando perder dos o tres extremidades en el proceso.  
No quiero dar a entender que se haya mantenido de una pieza gracias a mí, sin embargo tampoco podría decir que se ha salvado por pura suerte.  
El hombre joven de pelo cano se dirigió a aquel que tenía el casco entre las manos.  
—Su Majestad me ha convocado para una reunión, así que sólo estaré aquí unas horas para arreglarme. Para antes de mañana estaré de vuelta, mientras tanto...—echó un vistazo al pobre hombre en el suelo, con la espada de energía apagada, reposando en sus temblorosas manos— coge al novato y enséñale a hacer malabares. No quiero que ésto se repita.  
Y una vez terminó de hablar, los demás hicieron una reverencia y se apartaron de su camino. Dejándole espacio para dirigirse a la mansión que, por derecho nobiliario, le pertenecía.  
Habiendo cruzado las puertas de su dominio, se dispuso a dirigirse a su cuarto, en busca de una vestimenta más apropiada para presentarse ante la realeza, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al advertir la presencia de alguien, de pie en las lujosas escaleras.  
El Marqués echó un vistazo al inesperado visitante de cálida sonrisa.  
—No me jodas que has llegado hasta aquí volando por el espacio sideral tú solito.


	3. Nuncamás

—Entonces, ¿qué me queda mejor? ¿Chaleco rojo sangre o chaleco rojo entrañas? —preguntó el que antes llevaba la armadura, ahora ajustándose las galas frente al enorme espejo de su cuarto.  
—Creo que te quedaría mejor no llevar pantalones de cuero negros —le respondió su visita sorpresa, más atenta al libro de mitología que había entre sus emplumadas garras que a su interlocutor.  
—Pero si son de cuero de res de Basílica, el mejor cuero de éste sistema y encima, blindado contra proyectiles físicos y explosivos. ¿Qué más se puede pedir de unos pantalones?  
El alienígena cubierto de plumas levantó la mirada, observando una vez más a la esbelta figura que tenía que usar un espejo de proyección digital ya que no podía verse en uno tradicional. Era casi esquelético, debido a su antinatural metabolismo, que no le permitía alimentarse como lo haría cualquier otro de su misma especie. Preocupado más por sus vestimentas que por su peculiar y preocupante condición física.  
—Que sean bonitos.   
El Marqués le señaló con el dedo y le prometió con la mirada que le guardaría esa hasta el fin de sus días.  
—A ver, estás bien, pero —insistía el pájaro— los pantalones de cuero de Basílica no combinan con camisa blanca y chaleco. Además parece que te has embutido en ellos y quieres marcar culo. Pero no tienes culo, así que no te queda bien para nada. Coge unos de raso o astracán color gris medio y estará mucho mejor.  
El otro ya suspiraba.  
—Está bien, está bien. ¿Zapatos negros o...?  
—Eso a tu gusto.  
—Rojo suave, de cuero, así me conjuntarán con el chaleco.  
—Perfecto pues. ¿Nos vamos?  
—Si, ¿sabes cuándo?  
—¿Cuándo?  
—Nuncamás.  
—Hache, no.  
—Nuncamás.  
—Hache, para.  
—Nuncamás.  
—Que yo parezca un cuervo no te da derecho a hacer esa referencia. Por favor, para.  
—Nuncamás.  
—Lo digo en serio.  
—Nuncamás.


	4. Asamblea

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que conduzca yo?

— No. Deja el piloto automático encendido y relájate.

— ¿Seguro? Me sé un atajo que... —insistía el plumífero encorvado.

— Todo está bien, Lock —"Lock" siendo diminutivo de Zhurgolock, que era el nombre del Polysquart, que se había colado en la casa del Marqués previamente— deja que mi nave vaya sola y relájate. Coge el asiento de copiloto, es morfoajustable. Te será comodísimo para dormir un rato mientras esperamos —respondía Aekh, cruzado de piernas desde su trono de huesos.

Aekh, o "Hache", para los amigos, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar en el viaje. Lo último que necesitaba era un atajo que le quitase tiempo para sus meditaciones. Los dedos en su mano derecha estaban presionados sobre su barbilla, mientras que la calma del viaje le había permitido tener los ojos cerrados para no distraerse. Los dedos de la otra mano tamborileaban sobre la calavera que había en el extremo del brazo del trono. Bajo una supuesta fachada en calma, casi adormecido, se sucedía en el interior de su mente una serie de laberínticos torbellinos de pensamientos respecto a la política. ¡Oh, si la política fuera lo único que le preocupase! La guerra, sus relaciones personales, los secretos oscuros que había aprendido en su longeva... ¿Vida? No, más bien existencia. Y por si fuera poco, también él era uno de sus problemas. Bueno, más bien lo era su inexplicable condición médica.

Ni el viaje le bastó para poner orden a todas sus preocupaciones.

—Ya estamos llegando.

—¿Lock?

—Dime.

—¿Podemos pasar por el aeropuerto civil en vez de ir al de palacio? Aún no me acostumbro al paripé palaciego.

—No, Hache. Tenemos que seguir el protocolo y hacer las cosas según el libro. Imagínate que te intentan hacer un boicot y colocan una bomba en tu nave. Si llegas a dejarla en un puerto civil lleno de gente inocente, muchos morirían.

—Y en palacio morirían bastantes aristócratas importantes para el imperio Draegon.

—Lo cual sería hasta bueno, pero quitando eso, en palacio hay gente especializada en evitar estos boicots, y no es tan fácil colarse allí como lo sería colarse en un puerto.

—Supongo que tienes razón. A todo ésto, ya estamos llegando.

—Si, ya queda poco. ¿Música?

—Pero si ya no queda nada para llegar.

—Cierto.

El pálido estiró el cuello desde el trono para echar un vistazo al hombre-cuervo de plumaje azul oscuro.

—Lock, ¿Llevas los distintivos?

El cuervo levantó la mano mostrando un brazalete de plata hermosamente detallado con grabados complejos y gemas moradas incrustadas, que lo identificaba como miembro de la nobleza draega. Para ser más exactos, conde.

Conde Zhurgolock.

Aekh miró sus anillos, de los cuales uno en la mano derecha estaba trabajado de la misma manera que el brazalete de su compañero (compañero, que no amante), y que lo delataba como Marqués.

—Listos, pues —el Marqués dio un par de palmadas y varios símbolos en su nave se iluminaron—, Tezca, ábreme la interfaz frontal.

Un enorme panel holográfico apareció ante él, mostrando varios medidores de datos y una imagen de lo que había delante del vehículo.

Ah, hacía tanto que no la veía, que no la recordaba: la hermosísima ciudad de Crysalys, el epítome de la raza draega. Esos maravillosos edificios blancos, construidos con acero y cristal, obras de arte abstracto que rotan y se retuercen cuales hiedras en un jardín. Simplemente sublime.

Y en medio de todo ello, el Palacio Negro (otro de tantos nombres, ya lo sé. Dejemos la quisquillosidad para otro texto), la Obra Maestra de su imperio, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Esas magníficas paredes, cuya textura se asemejaba a las formas de vidrios rotos, y esa forma estirada y engañosa, construida en un estilo orgánico, por así decirlo.

La lanzadera del Marqués aterrizó en helipuerto privado de palacio. Tan pronto como la guardia real se arremolinó en torno a la nave y uno de los secretarios fuera a recibirles, las rampas mecánicas bajaron, dejando ver el contenido de ésta: Un hombre pálido y raquítico, pero bien vestido sentado en un enorme asiento hecho con piezas óseas de varias especies, y un hombre cuervo apoyado al su lado.

El secretario, emperifollado en joyas, hizo una reverencia y dio la bienvenida a los que ya estaban bajando por las rampas para pisar Palacio.

—Señor Marqués, señor Conde, su Majestad le está esperando en la sala principal, pero hay un problema ¿Sí? Verán, estamos de limpieza ¿si? y por el otro camino les pilla, ya saben, la sala que no conviene mirar, ¿sí? Les avisaré para que cierren los ojos cuando lleguemos ¿si?

—Muy bien, gracias. Y recuerda Hache: nada de tirarle los trastos a su Alteza.

—Y dale.

Antes de empezar a caminar, Hache pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo el armazón de una nave que conocía bien: el speeder verde de Räknogg. Eso solo podía significar una cosa; el Dragón estaba aquí.

Los pasillos de Palacio son complejos, rebuscados, y si no tienes mucho cuidado, mortíferos. Más de un embajador ha necesitado un guía para poder desenvolverse por palacio, y más de una vez ha habido que calmar a un guía porque se estaba riendo al ver el cadáver de un asesino que murió de hambre por perderse allí.

Tras un pequeño rodeo por todo el diámetro de palacio para llegar a la sala de recibimientos, decidieron parar para recobrar el aliento y maldecir la arquitectura draega. Una vez estuvieron listos, avisaron al otro y éste abrió las puertas que daban a la sala del trono.

Ah, déjame tan sólo un minuto para hacer hincapié en describirte la maravilla que es ésta sala. Sólo uno.

Una vez los enormes portones se abren, tus ojos (u órganos visuales que uses, eso pende de ti) quedan bajo éxtasis por el contraste de colores negros y blancos: blanco impecable, de piedra lisa y reluciente en paredes y suelo, negro oscuro como el abismo, de obsidiana en el techo sobre tu cabeza. Miles de millones de pequeñas gemas y piedras preciosas colocadas sobre éste, representando el lugar de cada astro en el universo, de cada planeta y de cada galaxia.

Y al otro extremo de la gigantesca sala, el mismísimo trono draega, sobre el cual se encuentra reposando la entidad con más poder e influencia del universo.

Pero antes, hablemos un poco más del trono.

Es una obra de arte Suprema, hecha de piedra tan negra que el negro se siente blanco al compararse con esa oscuridad. Tiene cientos y cientos de apéndices y extensiones de su forma, que toman apariencia de virutas y tentáculos, casi como si fuera una estatua en honor a los horrores ancianos que pululan por el abismo. Y sobre éste bellísimo horror, se encuentra la suprema autoridad del Imperio: La Emperatriz, que aguardaba sentada, con tez inexpresiva y mirada condescendiente a los viajeros.

El secretario se arrodilló delante de ella, agachando la cabeza todo lo que pudo.

—Su Ilustrísima Eminencia, permitame informarle de que ya han llegado el Conde y el M...

Antes de que terminara la frase, ella levantó su mano, de un perfecto color morado y llena de joyas doradas. Sólo bastó ese gesto y podría haber jurado que el subordinado detuvo hasta la respiración. Podría haber jurado, la cuestión es que sé que lo hizo.

Su Majestad se levantó, y con una elegancia inigualable, fue bajando los peldaños de su trono. Hizo un gesto para que los nobles le siguieran, y sin mediar palabra, marchó hacia otra sala, dejando que su larguísimo pelo ondeara al aire cual estela divina y que su vestido, tan extenso como sus dominios, se arrastrase por el suelo.

Unos instantes después ellos llegaron a la sala donde ella les estaba esperando de brazos cruzados.

—Hache —empezó ella— cuando te dije "elimina a todo ser vivo en la casa real de Vyzrotia", no me esperaba que te lo tomases a lo literal, ¿sabes?

—A ver, creo que hubo un malentendido allí —respondió el albino.

—¿Malentendido? ¡Te dije que te cargaras a la familia real, no que fueras también a por sus fuerzas de seguridad y a por la plaga de insectos que tenían en el sótano!

—Ten en cuenta que las fuerzas de seguridad entraron en la casa, así que la orden lo cubría. Y los bichos, bueno, eran desagradables.

—Hola —dijo Lock, para romper la tensión.

—Hola Jul, qué tal —recibió como vaga respuesta de la Emperatriz.

Jul era uno de sus muchos nombres. De los de Zhurgolock, quiero decir. En éste caso era una derivación de la palabra yeoul, u "hombre pájaro" pronunciada de forma simple, ya que no era cuestión de rebuscarse los asuntos con algo que iba a ser usado todo el rato.

Antes de que el emplumado pudiera responder, sonó el chirrido de las enormes puertas de piedra abriéndose, dando paso a un ser reptiliano bípedo, escamoso y muy musculado, que vestía unas ropas orientales que dejaban a la vista sus masivos brazos. Era el Campeón del Imperio, Räknogg-Rael, o, como le llamaban sus amigos:

—¡Mario!

Gritó la Emperatriz, corriendo hacia el dragón.

—¡Riv!

Respondió él. Muy pocos tenían el privilegio de llamarla por su nombre. Y quien lo hacía sin tenerlo... Bueno, ya te lo imaginas.

—¡Mario!

—¡Riv!

—¡Mario!

—¡Riv!

—¡MARIO!

—¡RIIIIIIIV!

A este punto la había cogido en brazos y estaban dando vueltas por toda la sala. De película, te digo.

—Mario, bájame o los subordinados van a empezar a hacernos preparativos de boda.

—¡Ja! -obtuvo por toda respuesta.

Una vez se hubieron reincorporado y ya con más calma, todos se sentaron alrededor de la lujosa mesa de cristal.

—Está bien —comenzó el cuervo— voy a poneros al día. Para empezar tenemos revueltas en todos los sistemas de GQF-82 Gamma, y al parecer uno de los planetas que aún no está bajo nuestro dominio está lanzando tentativas de guerra contra otro de los que tampoco está en nuestro dominio. Nos han enviado una emisaria del bando afectado a palacio. Ella dará los detalles. De hecho, un secretario debería anunciar su llegada en tres, dos, uno...

Dicen que los cuervos traen malos presagios.

Un agitado sirviente entró temeroso en la sala, con la cabeza gacha.

—Os ruego que disculpéis ésta interrupción, Majestad. Pero me han pedido que os avise de la llegada de la embajadora gwalve, para discutir sus contratiempos políticos.

—Que pase —respondió ella.

—Si, señora —decía el siervo, ya retrocediendo—, ya está viniendo. Le haré saber que dispone de vuestra audición.

Pasaron los minutos, y al marchar el draega, nadie más había cruzado la puerta.

—¿No debería haber venido ésta supuesta emisaria? —inquirió ella.

Hache suspiró y se levantó.

—Voy a buscarla.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, exclamó:

—¡Mira! ¡Aquí está!

Se apartó, señalando a la muchacha alta y ricamente vestida con ropas que recordaban a las olas del mar, la cual se había parado a mirar su reflejo en una de las negras paredes, retocándose la ristra de perlas que llevaba colgando en las protuberancias de coral a ambos lados de su cabeza. Se alarmó cuando Hache la hubo encontrado, y tras varias disculpas, accedió a pasar y sentarse para discutir con ellos.

—Entonces, si he entendido bien, los kweljot os están exigiendo víveres y ganado para ellos sin motivo alguno —recapitulaba Jul.

—Sí, justo eso —respondía la otra en una tímida y dulce voz.

—Esta bien —Jul se dirigió al resto de las eminencias en la sala— entonces, ¿que vamos a hacer?

Antes que nadie, Rivkah, la Emperatriz, comentó:

—Tuli —así se llamaba la joven gwalve—, voy a convocar una asamblea de Oficio Palatino, mientras discuto con mis súbditos de confianza, ¿te importaría salir de la sala un momento?

—C-claro, sin problema.

Algo extrañada, ya que no estaba muy hecha a asuntos burocráticos en el exterior, Tuli salió.

—De acuerdo, chicos... ¡Asamblea!

Todos corrieron y se resguardaron en los brazos del resto, bajando la cabeza a la altura de los hombros, como un equipo de rugby que planea la siguiente jugada.

—A ver —comenzó ella— la muchacha me cae bien, y si no accedemos a ayudarla probablemente la ejecuten. No es la primera vez que pasa.

—Pues no tenemos plan, de momento —apuntó el albino— creo que Lo mejor será decirle que nos hacemos cargo nosotros y hacerlo a nuestro estilo. ¿Qué decís?

—Bueno, intentemos hacerlo de forma pacífica, y evitando el peor de los casos —dijo Jul.

—Y si se da el peor de los casos, me tenéis a mí —terminó Mario.

—Y a Jack -volvió a coger el turno de palabra la Emperatriz—. Que, por cierto ¿Donde está Jack?

—Entrenando en Yristhal —contestó Hache.

El "¿Qué?" se convirtió en el mantra generalizado que se hizo presente en toda la sala.

—Ese planeta tiene una temperatura que roza el cero absoluto, Hache.

—Bueno, ya sabes que le gusta el frío.


End file.
